


You're My Everything

by BAD268



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: It is finally the day they've been waiting for, Bucky and the reader's wedding day!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	You're My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel/ Avengers  
> Requested: Entry for @megthemewlingquim’s 600 Follower Writing Challenge. My prompt was “You’re my everything.”  
> Warnings: None

Today was the day. It was the day you were expected to marry your best friend, James Buchanan Barnes. After planning for just over six months, and dating for three years before his proposal, you were more than ready to walk up to the altar to say your vows. Sitting in front of your vanity with your maid of honor styling your hair, you went over your vows. You wanted them to be perfect. The last thing you wanted was to stutter while reciting your vows.

“You are going to do fine, gorgeous. Stop worrying. If you stutter, play it off. I don’t think anyone will judge you for stuttering during your vows. I know how hard it is to make a speech in front of people, so if anyone bad talks you for being nervous, I will personally tell them off before telling James to scare them,” your maid of honor said seriously. You laughed knowing that she would threaten anyone who thought badly of you.

“Thank you. I just need to practice a little more.”

“I’ll give you a minute. I will run downstairs to get some donuts and coffee. Yesterday, Steve said he would get some, so you practice some more. When I get back, I’m going to start your make-up.”

You watched her walk out of the dressing room. Your mother was setting up at the reception a few miles away, so you stood up to pace the room while saying your vows outloud. You stopped a few times to make corrections. After three run throughs, you walked up to the suitcase you brought that was filled with your make-up and accessories. You started to pull out a few bracelets, necklaces, earrings and rings. You also pulled out your blue garter to make it easier when you have to put your dress on.

As you were setting the make-up supplies up on the vanity, a knock came from the door. At first, you thought it was your maid of honor, but when she didn’t enter after a few seconds, you approached the door. Opening the door, you saw no one there nor in the halls. You looked down expecting to just turn around and go into the room, but sitting before you was a chain necklace with a dog tag on the end. On the dog tag were yours and James’s names as well as the date. You smiled to yourself as you grabbed the chain.

When you went to go back into the room, you saw your maid of honor walk down the hall with Steve and your mother carrying food, coffee cups, and the party favors.

You stepped back to let Steve and your mother walk in to set the things down. Steve smiled before saying he needed to go to Bucky as Steve was his best man. You allowed him to walk out but not before you grabbed his arm, stopping him before he got too far out the door. 

“Tell Bucky I love it. He’ll know,” you smiled and nodded for Steve to head back to the groom. You turn towards the room to get your make-up done as well as have your maid of honor finish your hairstyle before putting your dress on.

It’s time for you to walk down the aisle. You stand behind the closed doors of the corridor in front of a full length mirror. Your dress fit as perfectly as when you first purchased it, the veil on your head outlined your face beautifully, and the small accessories you wore complimented the dress. You had been hiding the necklace from Bucky since you got it, and now you could put it on without your mother ridiculing you for not wearing formal accessories to your own wedding.

You unclasped the back and wrapped the chain around your neck before securing it and walking towards the large doors where everyone sat. You wanted to have your father walk you down the aisle, but with the war approaching, he had to stay at the base as he was a leading commander. Bucky was supposed to be there too, but he requested leave to marry you before the war.

Standing in front of the doors with your bouquet in hand, you watched them open before you caught sight of both of your friends and families standing as music began to play. You looked up towards the altar, and you were met with a teary-eyed Bucky. In his mind, you were perfect. He loved everything about you. He smiled widely as you started walking to him. No one else mattered in that moment; it was just you and Bucky. You did not believe anyone when they told you the ceremony would fly by and it would seem like no one else existed, but standing there as you were making eye-contact with your future husband, they were right.

When you were within arms length away, Buck reached his hands out to pull you to him. You handed your bouquet to your maid of honor before grabbing both of Bucky’s hands.

The start of the ceremony was a blur to both of you. With you two gazing into each other’s eyes, time flew until it was time to start your vows. 

“I tried so hard to make these vows perfect for you, but I thought I would just say what I feel,” Bucky started. “Honestly, you’re my everything, doll. You are perfect in every way. I love your humor, your laugh, your independence, and your spirit. When I first met you, I wanted to get to know you, so I need to thank the punk behind me for introducing us.” Everyone laughed lightly before Bucky gestured for you to start your vows.

“I had this entire speech planned, and I practiced it so much because the last thing I wanted to do was mess up,” he laughed and said something along the lines of ‘sounds like you.’ You took a deep breath before abandoning your speech and speaking from the heart. “People told me when you meet the one for you, you just know. When I met you, James, you made me want to go against everything I’ve learned. I wanted to go on adventures with you, I wanted to be with you everyday. I used to be so shy, quiet, and shut-off from everyone, ask Steve. He tried so many things; his last resort was to get me more friends. That was when he introduced us. I don’t think he imagine that he would introduce me to the most perfect person for me. Since I met you, I’ve wanted to get out, wanted to talk to people. Because of you, James, I have become more involved with everything. Being with you makes me want to do anything and everything. You are my everything, James. I love you, to the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
